


Hot Blooded

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Sick Character, Sweet Vince, Worried Vince, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) is sick.





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #10 You're burning up

Vince quietly closed the door to the hotel room as he made his way in. When he had left hours before for the press conference, (Y/n) had been asleep. He wasn’t sure if she still was or not, but he didn’t want to wake her if she was. The tour schedule fucked up all their sleep patterns, and Vince just wanted (Y/n) to be able to sleep in peace.

He looked towards the bed and he almost didn’t see her, if it wasn’t for the big heap of sheets and blankets moving like it was breathing. Vince made his way over towards the pile.

“What are you doing?” Vince asked, seeing (Y/n)’s face sticking out from the blankets. She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

“Cold,” She whispered, her voice obviously shot from something. Vince’s smile faltered and he brushed back some of her hair.

“Oh baby I…” He paused when he felt the heat radiating off her skin. “Holy shit. You’re burning up!”

“No, I’m cold.” She told him, closing her eyes and burying herself deeper into her blankets. Vince watched her for a second.

“I’ll be right back,” He told her, running out the door and banging on the one right next to his. Tommy opened the door, looking annoyed.

“Dude, we just spent the past few hours together. I need a nap,” Tommy told him.

“I need help,” Vince told him. “(Y/n)’s sick and I don’t know what to do.” Tommy’s eyes softened. He had always had a soft spot for her. He couldn’t see why she liked Vince over the other three, but they were good together.

“Okay, okay,” Tommy shut his door and followed Vince back over to his room. They made their way in and Tommy walked over towards (Y/n). “Damn Vince. You said she was sick. Not a furnace. Have you taken her temp?”

“Does it look like I’ve taken her temp?” Vince asked. “I don’t exactly have a thermometer here or anything.”

“Okay well Athena got really sick once and my mom made her put cool clothes on different parts of her body. Like elbows, knees, forehead, and such. Cool down the essential parts and all that.” Tommy told Vince.

“But she’s cold,” Vince pointed out.

“Bodies are weird man. Like it’s been freezing outside and I’m burning up. Brains are just weird pieces of tissue that make up their own rules,” Tommy shrugged.

“Dude, you’ve been hanging out with Mick way too much,” Vince laughed a bit. “Come on. Help me out here.” Tommy nodded and went to the bathroom to start getting some cool, wet rags. Vince gently woke up (Y/n).

“Babe,” Vince whispered. “I gotta unwrap you. We’ve gotta cool you down, okay?”

“But…” she whimpered.

“You won’t get to feeling better until you break the fever,” Vince told her. “I’m gonna get Doc to get some supplies. We gotta get my girl to feeling better.” He smiled softly at her. He managed to get her unrolled from the blankets while Tommy brought the wash cloths back in.

“Here,” Tommy handed them to Vince. “I’m gonna go talk to Doc and Doug. Yell if you need anything.” With that, Tommy was leaving the room. Vince started putting the clothes on (Y/n), making her shiver.

“I’m sorry,” He told her, brushing her hair back in hopes of soothing her. “Once we get your fever broken, you can wrap yourself up in blankets to your heart's content.” She smiled at him and let her eyes drifted closed. Vince didn’t leave her side, and the boys understood that. Doc brought soup from a restaurant down the street, medicine, and a thermometer. Vince stayed with her the whole afternoon, trying to take care of her.

He didn’t care if he got sick. (Y/n) was all that mattered to him.


End file.
